The Bronze Tower
by HappyHamsters
Summary: YOU MUST READ THE SNOW ELVES BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I am a Dwemer and I am the Princess. My world has been turned upside down. I can make metal into anything, but I can't bend the world like that. Memories that I have tried hard to forget have come back faster then light. Shall I fight to protect the home that I never had?
1. Chapter 1: The Last of the Dwemer

_I was scared,_

_More scared then I have ever been. My people… gone in the blink of eye. I was alone in the world, I was young and on my own. I never knew what happened. I woke and they had disappeared. I was the princess of the Dwemer, I was born to King Aengoth and Queen Estina. I live my life with twelve different nurses, but the last one I lived more then my parents, her name was Calman, she was a Snow Elf. I grew in magic, but I loved machines more. My father refused to allow me to practice, saying that it was not a queenly talent. I practiced my talent in secret, deep within the forges of Blackreach. None but Calman knew, I learned more and more about machines over the years, but on that horrible night when I woke to see none of my people, but to only see inky blackness. The Falmer escaped and destroyed Blackreach. I escaped with my life, but with nothing else, Calman gave her life to save me and I just ran to save my own wrenched skin. I went to Whiterun and I became an apprentice to a Nord woman, she taught me all she knew and after a while I took over her blacksmith shop after she died. i have lived there ever since. I took on an apprentice, and young man named Lars Battle-Born. I am a Dwemer, I live to fight._ _I am Princess Eindrel._

Golden eyes examined the yellowed page. The dim lights made it hard to read the curved writing, but the young woman managed. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight braid. She placed the paper onto her night stand and blew out the candle. She laid in the dark.

_Tomorrow is going to be a better day, Eindrel._

She thought to herself as she rolled over and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay this is the first chapter of The Bronze Tower! Yay! It has a similar beginning to The Snow Elves, I know, but I like it! Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eindrel's POV

**Here it is: the very official chapter of The Bronze Tower! I would like to thanks FriedMarshmallow for her wonderful support! MissFabulous09 for her awesome critiquing! Thanks you to all those wonderful followers and writers! Okay, enough talk! Time for the chapter!**

* * *

Eindrel carefully weaved her dark, shoulder length brown curls into braid the weaver her hair from the top of her head to the bottom.. She splashed cool water on her dark face and rubbed the ashes off her dry skin. She put on a simple red dress and a dirty black apron. She opened the door to her simple room and walked out into the hall, which was really not much more then a balcony. Eindrel walked down the wood steps into a small blacksmith's shop. It was Warmaidens and Eindrel owned it. Her apprentice, Lars Battle-Born was behind the counter.

"Eindrel! I made a dagger yesterday, while you were at Dragonsreach!" The young boy said, showing her a sharp steel dagger.

"It's very good," She said, her gold eyes studying the dagger. "Next, use Dwarven metal, it's harder to sharpen."

Lars nodded and ran out to the forge. Eindrel smiled and tucked the dagger into her apron pocket. Eindrel went out to start on the weapons, although the people of Whiterun mostly bought weapons Thorald Gray-Mane, blast those stubborn Nords! They didn't trust elves and that was why Lars was her apprentice, the Nords of Whiterun hated elves, but they hated the Battle-Borns more and Lars wanted to learn blacksmithing, so Olfrid asked Eindrel to take Lars under her wing and she accepted. So she made a few swords and some knives,but she soon began to make hatchets and pickaxes. Around noon, she and Lars went eat lunch. Eindrel set out soup and bread in the back room. She heard the door slam open.

"Lars, can you get that?" Eindrel asked.

Lars nodded and ran out to the main room. He came running back after a few minutes.

"Eindrel, they asked for you!" Lars said.

Eindrel raised an eyebrow,

"They asked for me? Must be an inspection." She sighed.

Eindrel rose and walked into the main room. Standing there was a tall elf and a Nord woman. The Nord had gray eyes, but they had a hint of sky blue in them like the sky peeking out of the clouds after a storm. Her face was young and her lips were posed up in a smile. The girl's hair was mostly down except for the front was pulled up into a half ponytail. She was wearing a simple blue dress. The elf was older then the girl, his eyes were more of a sharp, icy blue and his mouth was pressed into a thin, force smile. His hair was long and in a ponytail. It was white, but at the ends were grey. He seemed familiar, but Eindrel couldn't see why.

"Can I help you?" Eindrel asked.

"My name's Ladia Stormcloak and this is my partner Lorundil Frost-Holder." The girl said.

The elf bowed his head in a greeting.

"The princess in at my humble shop?" Eindrel gasped, sarcastically.

Ladia took a deep breath and Lorundil smiled at her and held out his hand. Ladia shoved a pouch of gold into his hand, grumbling.

"Can we talk to you privately?" Lorundil asked.

"Yes." Eindrel said, leading them to the back room and shooing out Lars.

"Now what is it that you want?" She asked.

"Do you know about the Dwemer?" Ladia asked.

"Of course, they were some elves that lived underground and they disappeared." Eindrel said, starting to get suspicious.

"That's them. We came to ask you if you happened to know one." Ladia said.

"No, I don't know one." Eindrel said.

"Okay, well… if you see one let us know. We'll be at the Bannered Mare." Ladia said.

Eindrel nodded.

"The door is over there, your highness." Eindrel said, mockingly.

They left and Eindrel watch them go.

_I hate scholars._

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly until that night.

Eindrel had taken her braid down and she had changed into a light nightgown. She was sleeping until a huge racket awoke her. Her eyes snapped open and she leapt up. She heard whispering and she snuck to the balcony. She knew that Lars would never wake, so she was alone against the intruders. She looked down onto the shop and saw a rack of weapons on the floor and two figures by the rack.

"Darn it, Telind!" A voice said in the blackness.

"It was your fault, Ladia!" Another voice replied.

Eindrel instantly knew that Ladia and "Lorundil" weren't scholars. She grabbed her dagger that she had madde and crept down to the shop. She was careful to stay in the shadows.

"Telind, come on!" Ladia said.

They snuck right into Eindrel. She yelled and slammed Ladia against the wall.

"What are you in my shop?!" She yelled, holding her dagger and Ladia throat.

"Investigating?" Ladia said.

"Who are you?" Eindrel said.

"Calm down. We just came to see if you were telling the truth." The elf said.

"What? Why?" Eindrel said.

"We need your help, if you're who we think you are," Ladia said. "Can you let go of me now?"

"No! Who do you think I am?" Eindrel demanded.

"We think you're a Dwemer." The elf said.

"That is ridiculous! They're all gone!" Eindrel said, a feeling of fear crepting up her body.

"Is it?" Ladia said.

"Yes!" Eindrel said.

"I'm Telind and this is Ladia. We need your help, as long if you the last Dwemer." Telind said, cooly.

"Well… what are you?" Eindrel said.

"I am a Snow Elf and she's a Nord."

"I am who you say, I am Princess Eindrel of the Dwemer. Can you tell what is going on?!" Eindrel asked, tear welding up in her eyes.

"Fine, but get that dagger away from Ladia." Telind said.

Eindrel lowered her dagger and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"I'll explain everything, soon." Telind promised.

Eindrel nodded,

"You better."

* * *

**Eindrel is one of my favorite characters to write. I hoped you liked it! Umm****… Bye, FOR NOW! MHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**


End file.
